With the development of thin-film transistor liquid crystal displays (TFT-LCD), liquid crystal displays are widely applied to various fields. Glossy display is a novel display technology appearing in recent years. An existing glossy display panel is configured such that a transflective film is arranged on a liquid crystal display panel, and thus a user may view the image displayed by the display panel while using the display panel as a mirror.
In the prior art, the glossy display panel is mainly implemented by attaching a transflective polyethylene glycol terephthalate (PET) film or sputtering a transflective metal film onto a light-exiting side of the liquid crystal display panel. In this way, the user has to passively use the display panel as a mirror surface while the image is displayed, that is, the normally-displayed image and the image resulting from specular reflection are seen simultaneously. However, the image resulting from specular reflection may lower the contrast of the normally-displayed image, thus worsening the display effect. In particular, the influence is more obvious in case of bright ambient light from outside (for example, a fluorescent lamp).